bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquos Marina
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "Men. They're insufferable and cause us the greatest head pains......but we can't live without them. Thats with any race of beings in the universe." ~Aquos Marina to Sydney Krawler on men during the Dark Nebula events after waking from her hypnotized state with her battler and the other Visitor member and bakugan Aquos Marina ' is the only female bakugan belonging to the group of The Visitors. She is of Gundalian origion despite her lovely very Neathian appearence. She is the Gaurdian Bakugan of Alec Brown. Her Bakuasisst is Aquos Longbow. Facts '''Name - '''Aquos Marina '''Aliases - '''Lady of the Sea The Sea Maiden '''Gendar -' female 'Race - '''Gundalian Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'Occupation - ' Aquos bakugan of The Visitors Member of the Gundalian Forces 'Battler - '''Alec Brown '''Attribute - '''Aquos '''Bakuasisst - '''Aquos Longbow Appearence In full bakugan form, Marina is a very tall refined looking female bakugan with pale skin and a delecate willowy shape to her body. She also appears to be very elf-like in nature with pointed fin-like ears that stick up on either side of her head. She has long loose light blue hair and matching seafoam blue eyes. Her clothing is a bit revealing in her bathing suit looking blue top and a long matching light blue skirt , that is seperated so her stomach is exposed. Around each of Marina's wrists is a golden cufflett and there is a thin golden necklace about her neck that appears to be a chocker of some sort. She wears flowing short sleeves on her upper arms that are separated from the top. In her ball form, Marina looks like Aquos Sireniod from the origional and New Vestroia series but without the tail. Personality Marina's personality is very reminescent of the sea itself, yet she is also the most amiable and normal tempermented of the four bakugan belonging to The Visitors. The female Aquos bakugan is very understanding and warm hearted, often times helping to calm arguments among both the bakugan and battlers of the group. She is also wise for being a young bakugan and gives sound advice to her battler and teamates. Marina sometimes has a refined way of speaking or acting which she will mostly share only with her battler or when she is in the middle of a bakugan battle. She is always there when one of her teamates or battle needs someoen to talk to about almost anything in confidence and is very observative. By the same token Marina is also a very prideful bakugan and that pride can easily come off as arrogance or vainity during a battle.Just like the sea can be smooth and peacefull, it can also be rough and unrelenting....so can this female bakugan. Marina's pride in herself being an Aquos attributed bakugan can lead to her looking down or otherwise frowning on other Aquos bakugan that challange her to a fight, calling her opponent "a disgrace", "sea cocroaches" and declaring that if they crossed her "they would feel the true wrath of the sea". It's been counted numerous times that the only Aquos bakugan she has any kind of respect for is her predasessor Aquos Phosphos. Marina has a love for battle that one wouldn't quite expect coming from such a refined looking bakugan. History (more to come soon) Skills And Abilities '*Dissolve - ' allows the bakugan using this move to turn their body into liquid, thus negating any physical attacks and giving them the ability to transform themselves to and from water. '*Tidel Wave Tsunami - ' perhaps Marina's strongest ability is the one in which she summons a tidel wave in the form of a full water dragon to slam into the opposing bakugan. '*Aquatic Buster - ' Marina forms an orb of water in between her hands and launches it at the opposing bakugan, before the compressed sphere explodes to send a larger tidal wave at the opposing bakugan and swamps them in it of times causing a large whirlpool-like flow back. '*Hunter Whip - ' creates a thin whip like chord of water that binds the opposing bakugan to prevent movement. '*Sabre Barracuda - ' creates a sabre like weapon out of blue energy in Marina's hand that she can then use to battle with. '*Song of the Siren - 'Marina sings an hauntingly enchanting song that immobilizes her opponent upon them hearing it. '*Moby Cannon -''' the user blasts the opposing bakugan with a high pressured blast of water from their hand. '*Marina Cavatation - ' the user melts into the water nullifying the opponent's gate card. '*Mermaid's Trident - ' a blue trident materlizes in Marina's hands which she can then use in battle, as well as fire beams of blue energy from. '*Aqua Centurion - ' this forms a arrow made of water in the user's hand which is then fired into the air, to cause multiple water arrows to pelt the opponent bakugan. '*Mist Apparition - '''the user is covered in a fine mist that increases their speed and physical abilities. '*Hydrogen Shield - ' a thick dense shield of steam erupts in front of the user, preventing an attack to get through. '*Healing Shower - ' white-blue rain falls from the sky in a soft shower that restores a bakugan's energy and heals injuries inflicted in battle. '*Blue Neptune - ' the user sings in a beautiful voice using their enchanting song to create a large wave to both physically swamp the opponent and cancel out their attack. '*Polar Cylinder -''' the ground is frozen underneath the targeted bakugan before a pillar of ice erupts over it, causing everything within the circle weather on the ground or in the sky above it's range to be frozen. once frozen solid by the ability, the ice pillar will shatter along with the bakugan inside it, if nothing was trapped inside the cylinder then it will not shatter *'Wave Slash - '''Marina raises her hand as t lows with blue energy, before slashing it through the air in a sharp motion. This causes sickles of water to fly towards and bombard the opposing bakugan. ''Gate Cards: '''Misty Solitude Saver Audience Enhancer Relationships *Alec Brown - Marina is very close with her battler Alec Brown and has the much the same relationship with him as Sireniod had with her battler Klause in the origional series and in New Vestroia. Marina sometimes has a refined way of speaking or acting which she will mostly share only with her battler or when she is in the middle of a bakugan battle. Though she often repreminds Alec for his messing around with Sydney Krawler, the bakugan recognizes that it's nothing more then foreplay with harmless intent. *Darkus Leonidas - it is unknown for certain, but there is reason to believe that Leonidas and Marina share romantic feelings for each other. Even if this hunch is never truely confirmed. Regardless of possible romantic feelings between the two bakugan, Leonidas and Marina work well together as a tag team and have obvious respect for each other on multiple levels. *Sydney Krawler - Being the only two females in the main trio makes Marina and Sydney pretty close. In fact Sydney often turns to the Aquos bakugan for help and advice when she is frustrated or otherwise frazzled with Alec and James. It's possible that Marina knows about the Darkus battler's feelings for her own battler and vise versa. *Haos Lumagrowl - Marina respects Lumagrowl for his experience in combat like most of the other members of The Visitors and seems to get along well with the wolf-like Haos bakugan. *James Glenn - though their exact relationship isn't known very well, Marina and the Haos battler of The Visitors seem to get along well with each other and share a mutual respect. *Pyrus Pheonus - though their exact relationship isn't known very well, Marina and the Pyrus Bakugan of The Visitors seem to get along well with each other and share a sort of respect for each other. Though there are times where the pair have been shown butting heads, probably due to their opposing elements that they represent. *Lucas Claude - though their exact relationship isn't known very well, Maria and the Pyrus battler of The Visitors seem to get along well with each other and share a respect with each other. Quotes *"Men. They're insufferable and cause us the greatest head pains......but we can't live without them. Thats with any race of beings in the universe." Aquos Marina to Sydney Krawler on men *"You want proof? I'll sooner make you wish you hadn't made such a request you foolish bakugan. Begone from my sight!" to Aquos Phosphos while as a member of Dark Nebula during their first encounter Trivia *While it's been said that Marina is Gundalian in origion, it is still possible that she is actually somehow Neathian due to her appearence. *Marina's name sounds like "Marine", which is a reference to water being her element. *A Marina ''is also a noun meaning a specially designed harbor with moorings for pleasure craft and small boats. This could be another reference to water being this bakugan's attribute. *Unlike her predasesor Phosphos who uses posions in his attacks, Marina actually uses water to attack and defend with. *Her aliase "Lady of the Sea" is a reference to the Lady of the Lake in the tale of King Aurther. *There might be something between Marina and Leonidas, a lot like who theres something between their battlers in way of romantic feelings. This is never really confirmed though. *Marina has a few of the same mannerisims as Aquos Sireniod from the origional series and New Vestroia, as well as looking very similar in ball form only without Sireniod's tail fin. *Marina's full bakugan form is very elf-like. *The inspiration for many of Marina's abilities came from ''Juvia Lockser's ,who uses Water Magic, spells in Fairy Tail. ''This includes: '''Wave Slash(Water Slicer) and Dissolve(Water Body).' kdfndscsm,c.png|the effects of Marina's ability Blue Neptune jndscsnc.jpg|Marina in her full form equiped with her Bakuasisst, Aquos Longbow. sdmkcnskclsncksncskdcn.jpg|Marina using her ability Dissolve msdkcnskcnskc.jpg|Marina when she first appears in a battle vmdkfvhscnjscjsbcdchbdjlvadsbhcdsjcbdschjsd.png|Marina's Bakuasisst Aquos Longbow cmcdskcmscksmcks.jpg|Marina using her ability Tidel Wave Tsunami just before it strikes